pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Rt/Mo 330hp Vengeful Farmer
The 330hp Ritualist uses Protective Spirit to reduce damage to 33 damage so Vengeful was Khanei makes the Ritualist invulnerable. Additional damage from Retribution and others skills speeds up the killing of enemies. Attributes and Skills name="330hp Vengeful Spirit Bonder" prof=ritua/monk restor=12+1+3 protec=10 smitin=8 spawni=2+3was khanheiweaponspiritbondof damageretributionbondspirit/build Equipment * The lower your AL, the better. You can cheaply buy a set of AL 15 armor in Shing Jea Monastery. * Full Radiant and Attunement runes * 40/40 Restoration Set ,Droknar's Restoration Scepter & Focus are ideal. Usage * Cast and maintain your enchantments. Wait for energy to fill before casting each one. * Precast Protective Spirit and Spirit Bond before aggroing. * Cast Vengeful Was Khanei and maintain it as much as possible. * Spam Vengeful Weapon and Reversal of Damage as much as possible. * Use Spirit Bond if your health dips. * Stay alive with Spirit Bond during VwK downtime. * Keep Protective Spirit up at all times. * Repeat all steps until enemies are dead. Counters * Enchantment removal * Interruption * KDs * Aggroing too many enemies * Health degeneration Farmable Areas Underworld * When you enter Underworld, cast Essence Bond and Balthazar's Spirit and wait for energy recharge. Cast Retribution. * Aggro the Aatxes (2-3 is recommended, although more is possible, just more difficult), cast Protective Spirit. Try to do this in the very same time, or at least Protective Spirit should be up first. (Try to keep yourself away from the Aatxes while pulling to reduce the chance of a Nightmare pop-up) * If a Nightmare appears, let it Rend you, it kills itself, and then just re-enchant yourself and continue. * After you gained your first hit, put up Spirit Bond and renew Protective Spirit. * Pull the Aatxes where you want to kill them, cast Vengeful Was Khanhei and maintain Spirit Bond and Protective Spirit. * Maintain the Vengeful Was Khanhei, Spirit Bond, and Protective Spirit as much as possible until they die. * Move on through the Labyrinth, kill Aatxes the same way, interrupt Nightmare's spells, etc. * Once all Aatxes and Nightmares are dead, take the Lost Soul's quest. * WARNING: Graspings start with an interrupting hit, so don't try to recast enchants that time * Move to the Smites. * Aggro one group at a time; they are much easier to execute than Graspings or Aatxes. * Avoid Coldfires, but if you'd like it, you can engage them, one group at a time. They won't drop anything valuable, so it's a waste of time. Variants * Shielding Hands if Spirit Bond doesn't keep you up. * Shield of Absorption if Spirit Bond doesn't keep you up. * Smite Hex some AoE damage. * Smite Condition some AoE damage. * Scourge Healing if enemies heal. * I am Unstoppable! for anti-KD. * Finish Him! to finish enemies. * Feel No Pain for cheap heal. * Pain Inverter to take down bosses or enemies quickly. * Mindbender if there is some interruption and for running. * Air of Superiority for chance of VwK to recharge. * Radiation Field to kill groups faster. * Light of Deldrimor for some AoE damage. * Ebon Vanguard Sniper Support for more damage. Alternatives * 105 hp variant http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10167145 * 600 Monk variant http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10187794 Notes * You can take off the chest and hand armor if needed to activate Spirit Bond. * Like with all builds, this takes practice to get a feel for it. * Various places to farm can be found on the talk page. See also * A detailed guide on the 330 Ritualist can be found at GuildwarsGuru:330hp Rt/Mo Vengeful Spirit Bonder Videos Video in 1080p HD, 330 Ritualist in Naphui Quarter. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zjmdViNeYE